


Ты супер-альфа, Дерек Хейл

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Humor, M/M, Pack Feels, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: – Это член? – Стайлз наклоняет голову, и, прищурившись, пристально изучает доску, находящуюся сейчас в центре внимания. – Потому что выглядит совершенно точно как член.– Это не член, – сердито зыркает на него Дерек.– А ты уверен?/Сборник драбблов/





	1. Это член?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're an A+ Alpha, Derek Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128637) by [yodasyoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasyoyo/pseuds/yodasyoyo). 



> П/А: Серия отдельных драбблов, где Стайлз и Дерек встречаются, Дерек - альфа, а вся стая жива, потому что НИКТО НЕ ДОЛЖЕН УМИРАТЬ. 
> 
> П/П: Автор замутил онгоинг-сборник. Кто я такая, чтобы не забрать себе эту прелесть?)))  
> Надеюсь, вам понравятся маленькие зарисовки из жизни стаи Дерека Хейла ^^  
> Будет пополняться ^^

– Это член? – Стайлз наклоняет голову, и, прищурившись, пристально изучает доску, находящуюся сейчас в центре внимания. – Потому что выглядит совершенно точно как член. 

– Это не член, – сердито зыркает на него Дерек. 

– А ты уверен? 

– Да. – Дерек кривит губы, выражая неодобрение подобным предположением. 

– Вообще-то, чисто технически, Дереку нельзя говорить, – замечает Лидия. 

Стайлз машет руками. 

– Да, конечно. Но я не думаю, что это правило стоит применять к нашей команде, Лидс. Не тогда, когда Дерек рисует… – он указывает в направлении доски и вздыхает. – Ты точно уверен, что это не член? 

– Может, это какой-то странный гриб, – предполагает Скотт. 

– Эй, ты не в их команде, – шипит на него Айзек, – прекрати им помогать. 

– Да, Скотт, – соглашается Эрика. – Боже. Они на прошлой неделе в Монополию выиграли. Но то, что у Дерека совсем нет способностей к рисованию, – наше единственное преимущество в «Активити». 

– Я умею рисовать, – говорит Дерек, хмурясь на всех, кто рядом, и на пару секунд сверкая алыми глазами. Словно может этими своими альфа-штучками заставить развидеть то, что находится перед их глазами. – Я не виноват в том, что вы лажаете в догадках. 

– Чего, что? – Стайлз не выглядит убеждённым. – Знаешь… Ты без сомнения хорош в рисовании штук, которые выглядят как члены. Помнишь последний раз, когда мы играли в это? Принца Альберта тогда разбили в пух и прах*. 

– Это… – Дерек с красными кончиками ушей эмоционально шипит, – это был закат. 

– А был ли это он? – спрашивает Стайлз, наморщив нос, – на самом деле? 

– Ну, там был очень, очень высокий холм, – миролюбиво говорит Кира. – А солнце, вроде как, выглядывало из-за него. 

– Хм-м-м… 

– Время выходит, – громким шёпотом прерывает их Лидия, указывая на пластиковые песочные часы. – Прекращайте спорить и, чёрт побери, решите уже… 

– Может, это человек с очень широкой шеей? – спрашивает Бойд. – И, судя по всему, с головой странной формы. 

Вся стая, как один, наклоняет голову, пытаясь найти смысл в том, что они видят перед собой. – Это… оно? Угадал? – через какое-то время подаёт голос Эрика. – Я вроде бы могу что-то похожее тут рассмотреть. 

– Это член, – бормочет Стайлз, – говорю тебе. Стопроцентный пенис. 

– Нет. Не член, – бросает Дерек в тот момент, когда последние крупинки песка опускаются на донышко часов. – Это. Кулак, – он машет рукой на доску. – Ну понятно же, что это кулак. 

– О-о-о-о-о-оу-у-у-у, – почти вся стая тянет в унисон, кроме, пожалуй, Эрики, которая радостно потирает руки. 

– О боже, – восклицает Лидия, наклоняя голову, пока не касается ухом плеча. – Кулак? Правда что ли? Каким-то образом, всё оказалось гораздо хуже, чем я думала. Определенно хуже. 

– Ну, – говорит Стайлз, глядя на Дерека и двигая бровями, – лично я всегда был большим поклонником его большого старого доброго кулака. 

Дерек с шумом выдыхает через нос. 

– Я убью тебя. 

– Нет, – усмехается Стайлз. – Ты любишь меня. Любишь то, как я могу принять твой… 

– Стоп! – кричит Айзек. – Мы договорились. У нас есть правила. Правила вечерних игр в стае. Вы, ребята, подписали контракт и согласились на все условия. Никаких грязных подробностей о вашей сексуальной жизни, спасибо. Хватило и того, что добрая половина из нас вошла сюда, когда… 

– Да, да, – быстро соглашается Стайлз. – Ладно, – он подмигивает Дереку, – мы обсудим членокулак позже. 

Дерек закатывает глаза, но Стайлз готов поспорить – тот просто старается не улыбнуться.


	2. Чешуйчатые зеленые бубенчики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек как раз собирается примостить зад на сиденье, держа в руке наполовину съеденную булочку, когда дверь в лофт с шумом распахивается и внутрь залетает Лидия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> примечание: угрозы в сторону гениталий Джексона, но только словесные. А выпечка отправится в мусорку, без угрызения совести.
> 
> пейринги: Дерек/Стайлз, Джексон/Лидия

Дерек как раз собирается примостить зад на сиденье, держа в руке наполовину съеденную булочку, когда дверь в лофт с шумом распахивается и внутрь залетает Лидия.

Дерек замирает в полуприседе, так и не укусив новую порцию лакомства, на которую уже успел нацелиться, и пристально смотрит на Лидию. Её всегда так идеально уложенные волосы сейчас находятся в полном беспорядке, глаза сверкают, а щёки раскраснелись от сдерживаемых эмоций.

– С меня хватит, – говорит она и, устремившись вперед, с грохотом бросает на кофейный столик увесистую книгу. – Я буду учиться магии. Стайлз может помочь мне. Где он, кстати? Мне нужно начать прямо сейчас, потому что собираюсь наложить заклятие на чешуйчатые зеленые бубенчики Джексона. И как можно скорее.

Дерек немного выпрямляется и бросает булочку на столик рядом с книгой. Это может подождать.

Он только открывает рот, чтобы ответить, как...

– Стой, стой, погоди-ка, – отзывается Стайлз, высовывая голову из-за кухонной двери и глядя на Лидию большими глазами. – У Джексона чешуйчатые зеленые яйца? Серьезно? Типа, всё время? Или только когда он полностью обращен в каниму? Потому что когда Дерек в бета-форме, его такие...

Дерек и Лидия синхронно поворачиваются к нему, и Стайлз, наморщив нос, обрывает фразу.

– Слишком много информации? – говорит он, глядя на Дерека, а тот посылает ему красноречивое «А ты как думаешь?» своими бровями, так что Стайлз переводит взгляд на Лидию и поднимает руки в знак капитуляции. – Суть не в этом. Уловил, хорошо. Сообщение получено и усвоено. Но, прежде чем мы доберемся до вечеринки с проклятиями и бубенчиками, которую, кстати говоря, я целиком и полностью поддерживаю, как насчет того, чтобы нам всем выпить по чашечке какао?

Лидия вздыхает, и её плечи опускаются, расслабляясь. Кажется, немного боевого духа всё-таки покидает её.

– Чай, – в итоге отвечает она, – Эрл Грей с кусочком лимона.

– Точно, – Стайлз бросает взгляд на Дерека, но тот лишь пожимает плечами. Конечно, он понятия не имеет, есть ли у них лимоны. Стайлзу придется с этим разобраться самому. Как и обычно.

Как только он выходит из комнаты, Дерек поворачивается к Лидии. Та стоит, обняв себя руками, уголки рта опущены, плечи поникли. Дерек не самый идеальный альфа, и он знает – _боже, конечно, знает_ – что совсем не лучший вариант, когда дело касается чувств, но он вырос с сестрами.

Дерек тихо подходит к ней и медленно поднимает руки, словно приглашая.

Лидия буквально врезается в него, будто на неё дополнительно подействовала сила притяжения, и опускает голову ему на плечо, когда Дерек притягивает её в объятия. Он чувствует запах кокоса от её волос. Кокоса и стаи. Что-то в груди от этого словно переворачивается.

– Я знаю, что он и твой близкий тоже, – говорит она, – я знаю. Но он иногда такой засранец.

– Знаю, – отвечает ей Дерек, мягко похлопывая по спине.

– Он засранец, и я так сильно его люблю.

– И это я тоже знаю.

Стайлз снова выходит из кухни, но уже неся на подносе три чашки с чаем. Он останавливается на пороге, заметив их, и что-то в его взгляде смягчается. Мгновение он колеблется, но Дерек кивает ему, и Стайлз идет дальше. Он ставит поднос на столик рядом с лежащими там колдовской книгой и наполовину съеденной булочкой, а потом подходит и обнимает Лидию так, что та оказывается зажатой между ним и Дереком. Теперь её запах смягчается, а вязкие нотки гнева и беспокойства становятся менее резкими.

– Могу сам заколдовать яйца Джексона, если хочешь, – бормочет Стайлз, целуя её в волосы.

– Ста-а-айлз, – тянет Лидия.

– Ну, или Дерек может их откусить.

Лидия фыркает и шмыгает носом. Это уже почти похоже на смех.

– Я и близко не стану ничего делать ртом рядом с чешуйчатыми зелеными бубенчиками Джексона, – твердо отрезает Дерек.

В этот раз Лидия уже открыто смеется и крепче обнимает его.

– Спасибо, ребят, – говорит она. – Правда, спасибо. Но мне не нужно, чтобы вы вступались за меня в моих битвах. Мне просто... Просто мне нужно было вот это.


	3. Ты и всё о тебе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всё, чего он сейчас хотел, это свернуться калачиком на диване, обняв Стайлза, и съесть свой ужин под какой-нибудь сериал на Нетфликсе. В тишине и спокойствии.
> 
> Но похоже, этому не суждено случиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> теги: кроссдрессинг, Дерек помощник шерифа.

Дерек слышит их, открывая вечером дверь в лофте. Слышит глухой стук шагов, доносящихся со второго этажа, хриплый смех Эрики, а потом голос Стайлза, гораздо тише, конечно, но это не имеет значения. Дерек иногда думает, что, даже заткнув уши пальцами, сможет уловить голос Стайлза, стоящего на Центральном вокзале в час пик.

– Вот дерьмо, – слышит он, как тот низко выругивается. – Вот же блядское дерьмо.

Дерек думает, что он почти на сто процентов не хочет знать. Смена в участке была очень долгой. Не плохой. Не изнуряющей, как это иногда бывает на службе. Но она была заполнена бумажной работой, а еще всякими непродуктивными делами, и их было много, очень много, но Дерек так ничего толком и не закончил. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел, это свернуться калачиком на диване, обняв Стайлза, и съесть свой ужин под какой-нибудь сериал на Нетфликсе. В тишине и спокойствии.

Но похоже, этому не суждено случиться.

Дерек стягивает обувь и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на форме. Накрахмаленные воротнички – худшее, что есть в одежде. Они жёсткие и натирают кожу на шее.

Наверху раздается громкий стук, как будто кто-то упал, взрыв истерического смеха (Эрика) и матерное бормотание (Стайлз).

Дерек вращает плечами, направляясь на кухню, открывает дверцу холодильника, чтобы найти, что поесть. Он держит в руках чашку с чаем, пока в микроволновке разогревается лазанья, оставшаяся со вчерашнего вечера, когда на винтовой лестнице раздается цокот каблуков. Дереку требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, почему звук заставляет его задуматься. Это цокот от двух комплектов каблуков. Два человека на каблуках. Но ведь он мог поклясться, что здесь были только Стайлз и Эрика.

Секундой позже кто-то позади него прочищает горло, и Дерек, оборачиваясь, видит Эрику, которая стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку, выпятив бедро и сложив руки на груди. Выглядит она при этом чертовски довольной собой.

– О боже, – говорит Дерек, – и что на этот раз. 

– Прекрасный способ приветствовать свою любимую бету.

– У меня нет любимчиков.

– А вот и есть. Бойд.

– Нет.

– Кира.

– Честное слово, вы все абсолютно одинаково раздражающие.

– Ха-ха. У меня большой соблазн так и не познакомить вас.

– Познакомить нас? – Дерек принюхивается, расширяя ноздри. Он не может уловить ни один незнакомый запах, никого, кто не должен сейчас быть тут. – Так с кем познакомить?

– С мисс Жеманницей.

_– С кем?_

Её усмешка превращается в широкую улыбку, больше похожую на акулий оскал, а потом Эрика отходит на один шаг, чтобы дать пройти... О боже.

Кажется, мозг Дерека коротит, а потом и вовсе отключается.

Это Стайлз.

Совершенно точно – это Стайлз.

Стайлз, который нетвердым шагом заходит в кухню, одетый в ярко-красное атласное платье-футляр. Облегающее его, словно вторая кожа, и подчеркивающее каждый изгиб его тела. Ткань слегка мерцает под кухонным освещением, красный цвет смотрится почти неприлично на фоне его бледной, украшенной родинками коже. Но не только платье привлекает взгляд. На Стайлзе темный парик с безукоризненной, стильной стрижкой, губы накрашены насыщенным алым, а глаза подведены так, что выглядят еще больше, чем обычно. Дерек смотрит на него сверху вниз, медленно осознавая _что_ он видит. О господи. _Каблуки_. Туфли на каблуках.

Дерек тяжело сглатывает.

Позади него микроволновка издает длинный и громкий звуковой сигнал, и он с удивлением сжимает в руке чашку, едва успевая поймать её. Дерек на ощупь ставит чашку на столешницу, где та точно будет в безопасности.

– В Джунглях завтра ночь караоке, – смущенно говорит Стайлз, пока Дерек продолжает молча смотреть на него, – а ты знаешь, Хани и другие королевы всегда говорили мне, что... В общем, они мне одолжили парик, так что я подумал... Я подумал, можно, ну, знаешь... Попробовать. Эрика предложила прийти и помочь с макияжем и всё такое, – он в неуверенности скользит взглядом в сторону Эрики.

– Мне кажется, ты сломал его, – шёпотом подсказывает она.

– В хорошем смысле?

– О да, – кивает Эрика. – И на самом деле, мне, наверное, сейчас нужно уйти, потому что пахнет так, будто он в двух секундах от того, чтобы разложить тебя на этой столешнице и…

– Эрика! – рычит Дерек в раздражении, потому что... Да, в некотором роде она права, но с другой стороны, она еще никогда так сильно не заблуждалась. Он отходит назад, хватается за столешницу так крепко, что белеют костяшки на руках, стараясь дышать носом глубоко и медленно, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. Правда в том, что Дерек уже давно понял – нет той версии Стайлза, которую он бы не находил раздражающе привлекательной. Стайлз – его самый главный кинк, и неважно, одет он при этом в смокинг или затасканную футболку с принтом и потертые джинсы. И всё-таки.

Всё-таки.

Дерек понятия не имел, что может быть вот так. Он ненадолго отводит взгляд от Стайлза, чтобы взглянуть на Эрику, и его глаза на мгновение вспыхивают красным.

Эрика поднимает руки вверх.

– Прости! Прости. Мой косяк. Но готова поспорить, с этих пор – я твоя любимая бета. – Она замолкает для большей драматичности момента. – Или стану ей. Когда ты взглянешь на бельё.

Раздается жуткий скрежет, когда кухонная столешница сдается-таки под напором рук Дерека. У Стайлза на лице расцветает робкая улыбка.

– Уже ухожу! – пропевает Эрика и резко разворачивается на каблуках. – Развлекайтесь!

Мгновением позже хлопает входная дверь, обозначая, что Дерек и Стайлз остались в лофте одни.

Какое-то время они оба просто молчат.

– Так... тебе это нравится? – с сомнением в голосе спрашивает Стайлз.

– Да, – отвечает Дерек, – да. Мне нравится. Ты выглядишь очень, кхм...

– Круто. Это круто. Я думаю. – Стайлз наклоняет голову и, прищурившись, пристально рассматривает Дерека. Его губы приоткрываются. У него на зубах отпечаталась помада, и Дерек хочет её слизать.

– Если ты хочешь, – Стайлз описывает широкий жест рукой, – можешь делать всё, что хочешь, но... Эм, я совсем не против, но у меня до сих пор не получается ходить на этих каблуках, я почти убился, пока с лестницы спускался, так что если ты...

Дереку не нужно повторять дважды. Он пересекает кухню двумя большими шагами и через секунду он уже подхватывает Стайлза на руки.

– Что.. о, спасибо, помощник шерифа, – говорит Стайлз, растягивая слова на южный манер и хлопая накладными ресницами. – Какие у вас большие мускулы, помощник шерифа.

Дерек опускает на него беспомощный взгляд. Как же он чертовски сильно любит его.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, – выпаливает он на одном дыхании, – пожалуйста.

– Оу, – уже своим голосом произносит Стайлз, глядя на Дерека и раскрыв рот в идеально круглом «о» алого цвета. – То есть, да. Конечно. Мы можем сделать это. Можем сделать всё, что захочешь. Всё, что тебе нужно.

– Спасибо, – говорит ему Дерек, хотя это слово кажется таким маленьким, чтобы описать и вместить в себя всё, что он хочет в нём выразить. У Дерека целый список вещей, которые он никогда не сможет сформулировать, потому что это слишком фундаментально, слишком важно. Но это... с таким трудом обретенная свобода, что существует теперь между ними, свобода быть теми, кто они есть, рядом друг с другом. И то, что сейчас происходит – важная часть этого. Глядя на Стайлза, Дерек понимает, что тот ощущает то же самое. – Спасибо, – повторяет он.

Стайлз мягко улыбается ему в ответ.

– Не за что, – говорит он и, прижимаясь ближе, целует Дерека в щёку.


	4. Старая знакомая боль

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теги: Скорбь, упоминание смерти ребенка.
> 
> П/П: немного ангста. 
> 
> "Without You" (Ryan Exley Remix) - ILLENIUM, Skylr - можете включить для настроения. Я как раз попала на нее во время перевода, и мне показалось, что это идеальный тандем.

Это чувство появилось утром, как только Дерек проснулся. Узлы в животе, натянутые, слово тугая резинка, которая чуть ли не трещала от напряжения. У Дерека выходной, ему стоило бы отдохнуть, да и вообще, просто продолжить спать. Вместо этого, он потёр глаза, избавляясь от сонного марева, моргнул пару раз в сумраке раннего утра и попытался понять, что не так.

Рядом с ним, свернувшись чуть ли не в клубочек, спал Стайлз. Это была очень нелогичная Стайлзова причуда, которая всегда удивляла, когда Дерек позволял себе подумать об этом. Стайлз казался тем человеком, которые обычно раскидываются на кровати в позе морской звезды или просто представляют собой запутанный клубок торчащих конечностей. Когда Стайлз бодрствовал, он захватывал большую часть мира – или, по крайней мере, большую часть мира Дерека – поэтому и казалось странным, что он занимал так мало места во сне.

Каковы бы ни были истоки этого напряжения, на этот раз дело не в Стайлзе, и Дерек позволил себе мягко поцеловать его в плечо. Стайлз тихонько сопел, но спал крепко. Вздохнув, Дерек выскользнул из постели и протопал на кухню, чтобы сделать себе кофе. Он выглянул в окно, которое занимало большую часть стены в гостиной и, сонно прищурившись, стал бездумно смотреть на раннее утреннее солнце, скользившее над горизонтом и распространявшее мягкий золотой свет на крыши Бикон Хиллз.

Чувство напряжения так и не оставляло, Дерек прикрыл глаза, его веки подрагивали, когда он попытался настроиться на это ощущение и разобраться в нём.

Грусть. Ненависть к себе. Сожаление. Одиночество.

А над всеми эти эмоциями – скорбь.

Всё так знакомо. И всё же. Это были не его чувства.

Они не принадлежали ему.

Они будто кровоточили откуда-то из другого места. От _кого-то_ другого.

Откуда-то из глубины стайной связи.

Дерек вздохнул, его плечи опустились.

Никто не говорил ему ничего об этом дерьме – вот в чём дело.

Никто не усадил его и не объяснил ничего об этом.

Конечно, он был волком всю свою жизнь, но быть при этом альфой – совершенно иное состояние. Если кто-то и готовился к тому, чтобы в будущем взять на себя роль его матери – это была Лора. Не он. А теперь их обеих уже так давно нет в живых, а у него не осталось больше никого из тех, кто смог бы рассказать ему об этом чувстве, которое скребло его внутренности, словно кто-то когтями царапал меловую доску. Теперь Дереку приходилось действовать практически на одних инстинктах и надеяться, что он не облажается в этом.

Стайлз был бы первым, кто сказал бы ему, что в таких вопросах у него шансов – пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

Тем не менее, это никогда бы не заставило Дерека прекратить пытаться.

Даже в худшие времена, давным-давно, когда умерла Лора, Скотт ненавидел его, а Питер бродил по округе, убивая людей. Дерек продолжал пытаться.

У него не очень-то получалось, и всё же...

Да, вежливость переоценивают, – Дерек почти слышал, как Стайлз говорит это. – Доброта гораздо важнее.

Доброта гораздо важнее, Дерек согласен, но теперь, время от времени, ему удавалось справиться и с вопросами вежливости.

Дерек быстро допил остатки кофе, сполоснул чашку и пошел одеваться.

***

Когда спустя полчаса Дерек наконец вышел на улицу, он на некоторое время остановился, чтобы вдохнуть свежий утренний воздух. Он замер на пару минут, повращал плечами, прикрыв глаза.

Обычно в свои выходные, если он просыпался так рано, то отправлялся на пробежку. Но чувство, беспокоившее его, подсказывало, что сегодня это не вариант, так что Дерек надел джинсы и хенли.

Чувство, напряжение, скорбь – как это ни назови – не отпускало и резонировало по всему телу. Если бы дело было ближе к полнолунию, Дереку пришлось бы постараться, чтобы не заскулить. Сейчас же он с силой сжимал зубы, пока переходил на другую сторону улицы и забирался в Камаро.

Минут через двадцать Дерек приехал на городское кладбище. Если бы кто-то спросил его, почему сюда – он бы не смог объяснить. Он просто почувствовал, что так правильно. Каким-то необъяснимым способом. Дерек заглушил машину, вышел из неё и на мгновение замер. Он не часто появлялся здесь, может, раз в год, в день пожара. Последний раз он был тут, может, пару месяцев назад.

Над головой простиралось поразительное, безоблачное синее небо. Единственным шумом было пение птиц, красивые трели которых доносились откуда-то издалека. Закрыв глаза, Дерек глубоко дышал, заполняя лёгкие запахом чернозёма, свежескошенной травы и…

Дерек резко открыл глаза. Теперь он понял, почему он здесь.

Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы найти Бойда. Тот сидел спиной к нему, под деревом, стоявшим недалеко от того места, где был Дерек. Пока он подходил ближе, тот ни разу не поднял головы.

Чем ближе был Дерек, тем отчётливее он ощущал это – старую, знакомую боль. Боль от скорби, похожую на давнюю рану, которая начинает тянуть в суровую зиму.

А потом его взгляд зацепился за надгробие.

_«Алиша Бойд. Восемь лет. Любимая дочь и сестра»._

Теперь Дереку стало понятно.

– Привет, – произнёс он через мгновение.

– Привет, – Бойд не поднял на него взгляд и так и остался сидеть, прислонившись спиной к дереву и бессмысленно глядя вдаль. А потом добавил: – Сегодня ей исполнилось бы семнадцать.

– Мне жаль. – Это ничто, и Дерек знал это, но... У этих слов всё равно был свой смысл, и это правда. – Я могу уйти, если хочешь, – предложил он.

Бойд медленно поднял голову, но так и не пересекся с Дереком взглядом. У него покраснели глаза, а щёки блестели от влаги.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Всё нормально. Я... – он тяжело сглотнул, – я думал, что захочу побыть один, но... – Наконец он посмотрел в глаза Дереку, а потом быстро отвел взгляд. – Может, мне бы всё-таки хотелось побыть с тем, кто понимает.

Дерек кивнул и, подойдя совсем близко к нему, опустился на всё еще влажную от росы траву. Бойд не был самым тактильным бетой, но когда Дерек присоединился к нему, он немного наклонился, чтобы прислониться плечом.

– Хочешь рассказать мне о ней? – спросил Дерек через некоторое время.

Бойд глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул через нос.

– Может быть. А может, мне просто хочется не быть одному, пока я вспоминаю её.

– С этим я могу помочь, – тихо ответил ему Дерек.


	5. Шах и мат

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> теги: раненый Дерек, Стайлз заботится о Дереке, hurt/comfort.
> 
> П/П: боже, какие же они дурные и влюбленные *вытирает слезу*

– Не могу в это поверить. – Стайлз проходит мимо него, направляясь на кухню, и Дерек осторожно опускается на край ближайшего кресла. Через несколько мгновений он слышит, как Стайлз распахивает дверцу шкафчика и бормочет под нос что-то про идиотских оборотней, который думают, что они неуязвимы.

Дерек вздрагивает и, сгорбившись, обнимает себя руками, стараясь защитить от лишних движений свой живот. Он всё еще чувствует, как потихоньку сочится кровь из большой раны, не говоря уже о том факте, что у него в голове, кажется, грохочут молотки – видимо, на когтях гарпий содержится яд или что-то вроде того. Стайлз, скорее всего, попозже сможет это всё объяснить. А под «объяснением» Дерек подразумевает нотации. Громко. И очень долго.

Через несколько секунд Стайлз появляется в дверях кухни, держа в руках аптечку.

– Не знаю, о чём ты только думал.

– О спасении твоей жизни, – хмурится Дерек.

– Я был в бронежилете! – Стайлз стучит пальцем по кевлару под клетчатой рубашкой, который делает его фигуру непривычно громоздкой. – А кроме этого... как мне кажется, на брифинге перед запланированным столкновением с гарпиями я говорил о том, что те выделяют яд, который затормаживает...

– Исцеление оборотней, – заканчивает за ним Дерек. Не то чтобы он на самом деле забывал об этом.

– Если ты помнишь это, – Стайлз замирает, дойдя до кофейного столика и чересчур сильно стукнув о его поверхность аптечкой, – то почему бросился передо мной, словно...

– Потому что...

– Тебя могли убить, Дерек.

Дерек сжимает зубы, заставляя желваки ходить ходуном. Такое чувство, что сознание утекает сквозь пальцы. Дерек расфокусированно смотрит на Стайлза.

– Я...

– Ты мог умереть! – хрипло говорит Стайлз, становясь перед ним на колени. Дрожащими руками он начинает отдирать пропитанную кровью футболку Дерека в тех местах, где та присохла к коже и рваной ране. И Дерек понимает, что не может ответить ему; отчасти потому, что слишком слаб от боли, а отчасти – потому, что ему нечего сказать. Та же самая паника, которую сейчас испытывает Стайлз – этот тошнотворный прилив страха и беспокойства – именно то, что чувствовал он сам, когда наблюдал, как королева гарпий напала на Стайлза, выставив вперед свои когтистые лапы.

В этот момент Дерек меньше всего думал о том брифинге перед схваткой или о влиянии яда на его собственное исцеление. Нет. Ему стало дурно от одной лишь мимолетной мысли о том, что защита на теле Стайлза не выдержит атаки. Что Стайлз не справится. Так что сбить его с ног и принять удар на себя было чистым инстинктом. Поэтому Дерек не может ответить, не может сказать, что не повторит это снова, потому что он всегда будет так поступать. Каждый чёртов раз.

Инстинкт альфы.

Или, может быть, дело во взаимоотношениях с парой.

А может, в какой-то жуткой комбинации этих двух вещей.

Дерек шипит от боли, когда Стайлз наконец снимает с него футболку, отрывая её от пострадавшей кожи. Губы Стайлза плотно сжаты, уголки опущены, а между бровей появилась небольшая морщинка.

– Сейчас эта штука будет по-настоящему сильно жечь, – предупреждает он, указывая на небольшую баночку с чем-то, что подписано как «Противоядие».

– Нормально, – отвечает Дерек.

– Ничего из этого не нормально, – вздыхает Стайлз. – Наши жизни вечно в заднице. – Он натягивает пару медицинских резиновых перчаток и отвинчивает крышечку. Вещество воняет так мерзко, что они оба отшатываются от него. С мрачным выражением на лице Стайлз захватывает на палец немного. Мазь по консистенции напоминает вазелин, но на вид более зернистая. – Прости, – говорит Стайлз, а потом начинает наносить мазь на раны.

Понятно дело, он старается делать всё аккуратно, но от этого ни на грамм не легче. Мазь жжёт огнём, и Дерек с шумом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

– Ненавижу это, – произносит Стайлз, – ненавижу то, что ты сделал. Я думал, что мы уже прошли этот этап.

– Прошли что? – уточняет Дерек.

Стайлз поднимает голову, и их взгляды пересекаются.

– Прошли тот этап, когда ты жертвовал собой, как будто твоя жизнь нихрена не значит. – Он отводит взгляд снова к баночке с мазью, после чего некоторое время выполняет работу молча. Дерек в это время просто пытается не дёргаться, фокусируясь на дыхании, на запахе Стайлза, на чём угодно, что может отвлечь его от боли.

В конце концов область вокруг раны начинает странно неметь, а под кожей зарождается лёгкий зуд, который он ассоциирует с началом исцеления. Конечно, Дерек еще чувствует себя слабым, но это работает. Противоядие работает. Не говоря ни слова, он резко наклоняется вперед и утыкается лбом в плечо Стайлза.

– Я не могу... – говорит Стайлз, – не могу продолжать, если ты будешь вот так сидеть.

– Всё хорошо, – бормочет Дерек. – Сработало. Чувствую это. Я исцеляюсь. – Молотки в его голове стучат уже будто через слой ваты. Всё с ним будет в порядке.

Плечи Стайлза опускаются в облегчении, а потом дёргаются, когда тот снимает перчатки и скручивает их в шарик. Закончив, Стайлз обнимает его и притягивает ближе к себе.

– Если бы ты умер из-за меня, я бы никогда не смог быть в порядке, – говорит он отчаянно, – ты должен наконец понять это.

– Если бы умер ты, а я не смог предотвратить это, то я бы тоже никогда не был в порядке, – отвечает ему Дерек. – Шах и мат.

– Но...

– Это был бы не тот случай, когда жертвуешь собой без причины, понимаешь? – С усилием Дерек садится ровнее и обхватывает затылок Стайлза руками, притягивая его ближе. – Ты есть моя причина. Ты – главная причина, единственная причина и... – Дерек тяжело сглатывает, – я знаю, что если бы всё обернулось как-то иначе, то ты сделал бы то же самое. Не задумываясь ни на секунду.

– Точно, – наконец отвечает Стайлз тихим, но уверенным голосом. – Я бы так и поступил.

– Вот и разобрались. – Дерек гладит его затылок и шею, а потом целует в подбородок. – С этим закончили. Поможешь мне теперь дойти до кровати?

– Да, – отвечает Стайлз и крепче обнимает его за талию, – конечно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пока это последняя опубликованная автором часть. Но я бдю обновления :3  
> /прошу прощения за ошибки, у меня нет беты, и да, это не оправдание 0:))


	6. Малыш

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> обложка [Коллаж к части](https://sun9-5.userapi.com/c855636/v855636875/d2a18/3ZEJnDBQFhI.jpg)

– Уф, – пыхтит Стайлз, горбясь и опускаясь ниже на своём стуле. Он вытягивает ноги, не заботясь о том, как это выглядит со стороны, а голову пытается уложить на дурацкой, совершенно неудобной спинке, которая почему-то слишком низкая у всех стульев, которые обычно стоят в больничных комнатах ожидания. – Моника была права, когда говорила, что чудо рождения ребёнка – это скорее праздник дремоты. Малышу Эрики и Бойда стоит быть офигенно крутым.

– Фиби, – поправляет его Дерек, переворачивая страницу журнала. Оказывается, спаржа является мощным афродизиаком, кто бы знал.

– Что?..

– Фиби, – повторяет Дерек, не поднимая глаз, – это Фиби сказала, что чудо рождения скорее праздник сна.

– А-а-а. – Краем глаза Дерек замечает, как Стайлз косится на него. – Поспорим?

– Зачем? – Дерек всё-таки открывает взгляд от журнала. – Хочешь проиграть?

– Такой самоуверенный, да? Ладно. Хорошо.

– На обычных условиях?

– О да. – Стайлз елозит на стуле, потом приподнимается с него и вытаскивает из кармана джинсов мобильный.

– А какие у вас обычные условия? – спрашивает Кира, наклоняясь вперед.

– Ой, не спрашивай… – тут же встревает Айзек, но уже слишком поздно.

– Победитель жарит проигравшего, – с готовностью рассказывает Стайлз. – Ну или проигравший. Не важно. Выбирает тот, кто выиграл.

– Мило, – говорит Кира и даёт ему пять.

– Хорошая система, – продолжает Стайлз, – потому что в итоге, как ни крути, проигравших нет.

Айзек трёт лицо ладонью и вздыхает.

– Ну не знаю, – бормочет он. – Когда я вошёл к вам после того, как Дерек проиграл в споре «видна ли Великая Китайская стена из космоса», то ощущал себя именно лузером.

Ах. Да уж. Это была хорошая ночь, на самом деле. Дерек потягивается, как кошка, просто думая об этом, и самодовольно улыбается.

Не отрывая взгляда от телефона, Стайлз наклоняется и щёлкает Айзека по лбу, а затем хмурится.

– Вот дерьмо. Это и вправду была Фиби. Ебать меня.

– А я думал, что это победитель выбирает, – изогнув бровь, поддевает его Дерек.

Стайлз сверкает самодовольной улыбкой.

– Ну ладно, тогда я сверху.

– Хватит, а! – говорит Айзек, резко поднимаясь со стула. – Вы двое ведете себя одновременно грубо и слишком мило. Я пойду за едой.

– За последний час ты слопал пару сникерсов, батончик с воздушным рисом и читос, – напоминает ему Дерек.

– Я много ем, когда мне скучно. Кроме того, на этот раз я возьму что-нибудь более здоровое, – отвечает ему Айзек. – Карамельки в молочном шоколаде. – Когда все смотрят на него с немым вопросом, он пожимает плечами. – А что? Молоко – это полезная еда!

– Вау, – выдыхает Стайлз. – Просто. Ого.

– Ой. Да и ладно. – Айзек разворачивается и идет дальше по коридору в сторону автоматов с едой.

– Так вы жариться-то будете сейчас или потом? – через мгновение спрашивает Кира.

Дерек открывает рот, чтобы… Но Стайлз прерывает его:

– Это не от меня зависит.

– А ответ… Не твое дело, – отвечает Дерек.

– Это означает, что потом, – громким шёпотом комментирует Стайлз.

В этот момент двери с шумом распахиваются и в комнату буквально влетают Скотт с Лидией, волосы которой, всегда в таком безупречном порядке, сейчас взъерошены, лицо раскрасневшееся, а губы изогнуты в гримасе.

– Вот вы где все, – выдыхает она хрипло. – Траффик жуткий, парковка – сущий ад, а потом еще Скотт… – она замолкает и пытается изобразить жестами что-то в отношении Скотта, который, кажется, принёс с собой около двадцати шариков, гигантского плюшевого волка и целую корзину мини-кексов.

– Простите, что опоздали, – доносится его голос из-за всей этой яркой кучи подарков. – Эрика уже родила? Мы что-то пропустили?

– Не-а, – отвечает ему Дерек.

– Единственное, что вы пропустили – Дерек выиграл спор у Стайлза. О! А еще Айзек думает, что карамельки в молочном шоколаде – это здоровая еда, – рассказывает им Кира. – Но в целом это всё, что тут произошло.

– Не смейте и думать о том, чтобы забраться в какую-нибудь подсобку, – говорит Лидия, угрожающе поднимая палец и указывая им сначала на Стайлза, а затем на Дерека. – Трахаться в больнице – это не круто.

– Да я и не собирался. – Стайлз примирительно поднимает руки.

– Пфф, – фыркает Лидия, подходит ближе и садится на сиденье, которое занимал Айзек. Она достает из сумочки пудреницу и критически изучает себя в зеркале, после чего добавляет: – Ты хотел сказать, что Дерек не собирался, поэтому тебе не удалось сделать это?

– Ага, – покладисто соглашается Стайлз. – Ну, в общем. Какая разница. Лучше объясни, как вам удалось так долго сюда добираться?

– Нам пришлось сделать остановку, чтобы забрать подарки, – отвечает Скотт, который в данный момент изо всех сил пытается устроить корзинку с кексами, плюшевого волка и воздушные шары на одном из стульев и терпит неудачу.

– Да, – хмуро подтверждает Лидия, – пришлось. Нам пришлось провести полчаса в муках выбора, какой плюшевый зверек лучше, а потом купить по одному шарику всех видов, что были в магазине.

– Я не мог решить, какой будет смотреться лучше! Потому что тот, который с мишкой был клёвый, но потом я увидел шарик с котёнком, и он тоже оказался классным… А потом я вспомнил, что Бойд любит Покемона, а у них как раз оказался…

– Да мы поняли, поняли, приятель, – прерывает его Стайлз, отбивая пару воздушных шаров.

– Хей, ты захватила мой стул, – ворчит Айзек, появляясь словно из ниоткуда и набивая полный рот карамельками. – Двигайся.

Надо признать, что Айзек слишком занят упаковкой шоколадных конфет, так что Дерек уверен, тот даже не до конца понимает, кому именно это говорит.

Лидия прочищает горло, и Айзек в тот же момент отрывает взгляд от сладостей. И сразу бледнеет.

– Прости, что? – спрашивает Лидия, подняв бровь.

Айзек шумно сглатывает.

– Я могу и постоять, – говорит он, и его голос звучит глухо и невнятно из-за недожеванных конфет.

Он делает небольшой шаг в сторону Дерека, словно ища у него защиты. Как будто Дерек смог бы что-то противопоставить Лидии в гневе.

– Я напишу Джексону, расскажу ему, как тут обстоят дела, – холодно сообщает она.

– Мне скучно. Может, поиграем во что-нибудь? Как насчет «Экспромта»*? – предлагает Стайлз.

– Не-ет, – хором отвечают все, кроме Киры.

– «Да-Нетка»**?

– Точно нет.

– Прятки?

– Тебе сколько, восемь? – говорит Лидия в тот же момент, когда Дерек спрашивает:

– В больнице?

– Но просто так сидеть ску-у-у-учно-о-о, – стонет Стайлз. – Когда уже Эрика родит…

Вдруг дверь снова открывается и в неё заскакивает Бойд, одетый в зеленую больничную форму. У него глаза огромные, как блюдца, а улыбка такая, что кажется, сейчас лицо треснет. Все тут же поворачиваются в его сторону и замирают. Дерек даже не дышит.

– Девочка! – кричит Бойд, вскидывая вверх кулак.

Все тут же подскакивают со своих мест, кричат и поздравляют друг друга, Дерек же быстрее всех пересекает комнату и втягивает Бойда в крепкие медвежьи объятия.

– Поздравляю, – тихо говорит он, а остальная стая присоединяется к обнимашкам.

Дерек чувствует их радость, гордость и счастье – эти эмоции пронзают стайную связь, которая в этот момент ярко светится и ликует. А еще он чувствует новую её часть, еще незнакомую, но она уже тут, эта новая нить в их семье, уже зовёт его, сладко и тонко звеня. Это она. Дерек знает, что это она, и его сердце поёт в ответ.

– Спасибо, дружище, – Бойд немного отодвигается, его глаза сияют. – Давайте, вы все должны пойти и познакомиться с ней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Экспромт – весёлые состязания на звание лучшего оратора. Из случайных элементов нужно создать логичную и красивую историю.  
> ** Да-нетка – это словесная головоломка, запутанная или странная история, часть которой ведущий рассказывает, а остальные должны восстановить последовательность событий. Вопросы можно задавать только такие, на которые можно ответить «Да», «Нет» или «Несущественно», отсюда и название игры.
> 
> PS обожаю Айзека :"D


End file.
